Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to irrigation for plants and more particularly to a multi-purpose plant watering device and a system formed thereof allowing each of its plant watering devices to be placed at a respective elevation.
Description of the Related Art
In current plant cultivating processes, for example, plant potting, each plant is usually grown and cultivated individually, and water is supplied thereto by sprinkling via sprinkler heads. Sprinkling provides a simple way to wash the branches and leaves of the plant while allowing water to be absorbed by the plant. However, the sprinkled water may quickly evaporate from the branches and leaves of the plant and from the soil surface before the root of the plant absorbs adequate water, thus causing tremendous waste of water resources.
Other methods have been devised to supply water to plant roots. For instance, China Utility Patent No. CN202635270U discloses a root water supplying disc, which includes an upper cover connected to a lower body, forming a chamber in between. Further in the said root water supplying disc, at least one opening is provided on the upper cover in fluid communication with the chamber; a water inlet hose and a water outlet hose are respectively provided, at the same level, on two opposite sides of the lower body and in fluid communication with the chamber; a water overflow hose is provided on the side wall of the lower body above the water inlet hose and in fluid communication with the chamber; and a watering head is provided on each of the at least one opening of the upper cover to absorb water contained in the chamber. Through the watering head, the root water supplying disc continuously provides water to the soil around the plant root with the water that has entered and remained in the chamber. Because the root water supplying disc is well sealed, it is able to supply water to the plant while making good use of the water resources without much waster. However, the said root water supplying disc is limited to use at a particular elevation; when a number of the root water supplying discs are connected in series or in parallel, they have to be maintained essentially at the same elevation and a relatively low water pressure must be maintained. Therefore, the root water supplying disc clearly cannot satisfy the need to place plant pots at various different elevations to achieve a desired aesthetic effect, particularly in decorative bonsai design. Moreover, the root water supplying disc has to be inserted into the bottom of the plant pots, making it rather inconvenient to position the pots and troublesome to operate the discs.
Due to the above-mentioned deficiencies of the prior art plant watering devices, a new and more sophisticated plant watering device is needed which can satisfy the need to place the plant watering devices within a plant watering system at various respective elevations according to the landscaping design and which is convenient to position and easy and practical to operate.